The Thoughts of the Gods
by The Favorite of the Gods
Summary: Would you like to know what the gods were thinking during important events throughout the PJO series? Well, here's the answer! Inside, just a click away, are exactly what the gods were thinking.Rated K , but may be T for later chapters. This is my first fanfic. No flames, but constructive criticsm is appreciated. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO or HoO for that matter.
1. Poseidon

Poseidon POV

I watched the screen seeing my son and the daughter of Athena riding the "Thrill Ride of Love". I felt proud that my son had accomplished so much on his first quest, but I was also very worried because by bringing him into this world, I had put him in a lot of danger.

I don't regret meeting Sally though. She was a wonderful woman. She was beautiful kind, rebellious, and a bunch of other things that it would take forever to name. I just wished that I could have stayed and watched my son grow up, but I can't because of Ancient Laws. I have to put up with watching them.

I don't think Sally minds because when she found out she was so happy that she had a child, especially since I'm the father, but she was worried about the monsters, but I was sure she'd figure something out, she is very smart.

I looked back to the screen and noticed how they started free-falling, I immediately started panicking. Then I saw the satyr grab them and I relaxed.

I finally realized that even though I had put him in a lot of danger, I don't regret having him born because I had a feeling he would become one of the biggest heroes in history, even bigger than Heracles, and he would have a happy ending, something only a few heroes have had.


	2. Athena

Athena POV

I was watching the screen checking up on my children.

I was watching Annabeth on her escue mission, when I noticed her jump on the manticore's back to save Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and that sea spawn, Perseus Jackson. I honestly don't get why she puts up with him.

I immediately panicked thinking that she would die, when I noticed the hunters of my sister, Artemis. I calmed down, then I saw them start shooting at the monster while Annabeth was still on it! The nerve of them! The manticore fell off the cliff with Annabeth with him!

I tried using a mental tracking device to keep track of my children and tried to find Annabeth, but she was blocked and I started to panic.

I immediately decide to rely on that sea spawn, for the first time, and last, to save my daughter.

Hopefully, he will do well and save my daughter, but not get injured severely because surely Barnacle Beard will definitely start pancking and beg Father to let him go down to Earth and heal the sea spawn.


	3. Hermes

Hermes POV

I saw my son, Luke, enter the Garden of the Hesperides.

He was getting close to the tree filled with golden apples. I saw Ladon the multiple-headed dragon guarding the tree sleeping with 998 eyes open and 2 closed. Aah, the normal sleeping habits.

Luke got too close and he didn't even bother to use super speed, one of my blessings to him, plus the blessing of being able to open locks, to try getting the apples, and Ladon's claw swiped at him and he cut it off.

He ran away as fast as he is could out of the garden until he was forced to check on his wound. When I saw how bad it was, I started tearing up. It went from his eye to the beginning of his jaw. It was blood red and it was gushing out blood.

I wanted to go down there and help him, but it is interference of the Ancient Laws, and Zeus would kill me, immortal or not.

He ate some ambrosia and stopped bleeding but he didn't eat anymore because he would turn into ashes if he did. Hopefully he can get back to camp and he can be properly healed.

I hoped this wouldn't lead to him into the horrible fate May foresaw, one that even I can't understand and Apollo himself taught me how to interpret it, and it would be delayed for a while. If not, this will be tough.


	4. Zeus

Zeus POV

I watched my daughter Thalia, the daughter of Athena, that said goddess was worrying about, the son of Hermes, that said god was feeling depressed about, and that satyr, Grover Underwood, climb up the hill towards Camp Half-Blood.

I saw hordes of monsters plus the three Furies after them, sent by my brother Hades, who was furious with me for breaking the oath. Well, you don't have to try and kill her. I feel like he is getting back at me for blasting that hotel that had his children in it about 70 years ago.

They were almost to the top when I saw Thalia gesture for her friends to go ahead, and I hoped that the satyr would talk her out of it, but to no avail.

As I watched my daughter fight the monsters, I panicked thinking she would die. As she started dying, I decided to turn her into a pine tree, which was the first thing that popped into my head, and I watched my only daughter turn into nothing but a fat pine tree.

At least, she is alive. I hope someday soon that she will revert back, but that would take a lot of healing power. Well, I won't focus on that. What matters is that she is alive, even if she is a pine tree.


	5. Artemis

**Artemis POV**

My poor lieutenant, Zoë is dying.

It's mostly my fault she's dying. I shouldn't have let my guard down, then she wouldn't be on this quest.

Zoë said, "Have I…served thee well?"I said, "With great honor. The finest of my attendants." "Rest. At last," she replied.

When she passes, I want to turn her into something everyone shall remember and see.

Zoë finished talking to the daughter of Zeus and the boy. She actually accepted a boy! Wow, he must have really changed her opinion during the quest.

"Stars. I can see the stars again, my lady," Zoë said. A tear trickled down my cheek. I replied, "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight." "Stars," Zoë said. Her last words. Sobs threatened to spill, but I stayed strong. I could mourn in Olympus or with the hunters.

I finally knew what to turn Zoë into.

I murmured a Greek blessing and blew into the sky."Let the world honor you, my Huntress," I said. "Live forever in the stars." Zoë might me dead, but she will live forever in the memories of me and my hunters and in the stars.


	6. Dionsyus

**Dionsyus POV**

I had just finished checking up on the minor gods, to see who had turned. As far as I know, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, and Nemesis, to name a few. I mean Zeus doesn't know how many more. I tried to persuade them to side with us, the Olympians, but alas the best I could do was make them neutral and only a few agree to that. Maybe four at the most.

Aaah, Camp Half-Blood, the home of the brats. I couldn't wait until my punishment was over. The only good thing was that I could see my sons Castor and Pollux. Many gods are jealous of me because I can see my kids while they can't and they can't even visit only watch through one-way iris messages.

I went straight to the Big House, to take a nap of course, not to check on the brats. There, Chiron greeted me. He was grim, not a good sign. He informed me of the recent events. Apparently, some of Kronos's forces got into the borders through the Labyrinth, but Daedalus ka Quintus killed himself to destroy the Labyrinth.

I hoped my sons are okay. I may be cold and mean to the other brats, but my two boys are my only reminder of their mother, the only woman that I ever cheated on my wife, Ariadne, with. Their mother died when a pack of hellhounds attacked her and the boys. While she was dying, she told them to come here, Camp Half-Blood.

Then, Chiron delivered the worst news I have ever heard.

Castor was dead.

I almost cried in front of Chiron.

One of my precious sons, gone, because of Kronos. He WILL go own. Now, it's personal.

Before, I just wanted him defeated to save my throne and rule.

Now, he killed my son, Castor. I promised myself to protest Pollux, with the best of my ability, until he dies of natural causes.

Why, you may ask. I am supposed to be mean and cold but when it comes to my sons, I am like any father.

Well, it is because there are 3 people, maybe 4 in my heart, and that's castor, Pollux, and Ariadne.


	7. Hephaestus

**_Thanks to Lexie Daughter of Athena for editing this chapter_**

**Hephaestus POV**

I took a break from building armor for the battle against Typhon and checked up on my son, Charles Beckendorf.

He was on a mission to stop Kronos's ship, the Andromeda, from making it to New York. He was with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and obviously the Prophecy Child.

Charles was my favorite son, only rivaled by Leo Valdez, my poor boy lost his mother because of his fire powers. I loved Esperanza so much I blessed our child with power over fire, also because Hera told me that he would play an important role in something soon. I blessed Charles with building skills like no other, just a level under mine. More like a minor god of building.

Anyway, Charles had to stay in the engine room to finish the Greek Fire bombs, while Percy bought him more time because guards were coming. I helped him set them up faster because I could sense more guards coming. A few minutes later, he finished setting up the bombs, he went outside, but then was forced to pretend to be sneaking back to the engine room because of the monsters coming. He pretended to struggle like he needed to set up the bombs.

He knew he was going to die and accepted it.

When he was brought before Kronos, I looked away. I knew he was going to die, and it hurt, it hurt that I couldn't do anything about it.

He was dating Silena Beauregard, daughter of my wife, Aphrodite.

I find it ironic that Aphrodite's daughter and my son can love each other but we can't, or at least she can't. She's in a permanent affair with my brother, Ares.

Even if I don't know Silena that well, I know she made Charlie happy so I approved. I hoped she'd be okay, Charles meant almost as much to her as he did to me.

As a last gift for my son, I made his death painless.

It was the least I can do. As long as he didn't feel pain as he died I would feel better.

I hope Hades lets him go to Elysium because he was a true hero especially for his sacrifice.

Go to Elysium, my son, go.


	8. Apollo

**Apollo POV**

Zeus let me take a short break from fighting Typhon. Five minutes, he told me, just to energize.

I checked up on my children, who were fighting in the Second Titan War. I saw Michael Yew, my son, one of my favorites, had just warned Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the Child of the Prophecy.

I knew that Luke would die, but I didn't know whether it was for sacrificing himself, or…I won't think about it.

Percy took Michael's warning and sank his sword into the bridge.

While Percy was doing this, I saw a dracenae archer take aim at Michael.

I have never felt so helpless.

Michael's mom was a wonderful woman. She was one of the finest women I have ever met. I could have married her, if she and I were really willing to take our relationship that far. Alas, she was pregnant.

I received a prophecy about 30 years ago, saying that a mysterious cabin counselor, will become the greatest Child of Apollo, and bring an age of prosperity, peace, fame, and respect to all my children. At first, I thought it was Michael, but he is just about to die and the prophecy said that he/she will live through a war. That is why I was one of the first to believe that Kronos was rising and war would follow. Now that I think about all my children right now, at this very moment, I realize, this mysterious child of mine, is none other than, Will Solace. I should have known. All the signs were pointing to Will, but I was so sure that Michael was the one because of his mother.

Michael, I hope you know that I really do love you, even if you are not the child I was waiting for. You showed bravery fighting today and you are one of my favorite children. Also know that I didn't just find your mother beautiful, but that I also loved her.

Rest in peace, Michael, rest in peace. I love you.


	9. Demeter

**Demeter POV**

I checked up on my children while I was in the Underworld with my daughter, Persephone, and that scoundrel, _Hades_.

How dare Hades think that he can take Persephone!

I am only here because Persephone insisted I stay here instead of participating in the war.

I watched as my children and other demigods listen to battle plans from Perseus Jackson, son of my brother, Poseidon and Annabeth Chase, daughter of dear Athena.

The two sons of Hermes, Connor and Travis Stoll, made an idiotic comment abou stealing something. What can you expect, they're sons of Hermes.

My daughter, my second favorite daughter, after Persephone, of course, Katie Gardner, scolded the Stoll brothers. Good job Katie, show them what's right and wrong. It's a war for my sake, and they are not even taking it seriously!

Katie is showing true potential. She acts like me, kind, shows strong will, and of course, knows how and when to scold troublemakers. Hades, for instance.

I wish Persephone would do that to Hades. Maybe if Katie were immortal, she would scold Hades. Hades might smite her though, even if she were immortal.

Oh well, I can wish.

Katie now deserves to be my favorite daughter, tied with Persephone. She is so much more like me than Persephone is sometimes.

How I hope she will survive the war. I hope, since gods and goddesses can't pray, that she will one day become immortal and become like a lieutenant to me and keep me company when Persephone is with the devil…literally!

First, survive, my child, survive.


	10. Hestia

**Hestia POV**

I saw Kronos, my father, battle with Percy Jackson, the son of my dear brother, Poseidon, and my favorite demigod. Only one other demigod means this much to me and that is Nico DiAngelo, the son of my other dear brother, Hades.

Percy got Kronos close to my hearth, close to me. I had hidden Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the mortal that Percy brought up here, so she would be safe.

I gave Percy a little hope, a gift to help him, a gift that sounds useless, but is very useful. Hope is something everybody has, even Kronos. Except, he hopes he will defeat my fellow gods.

Luke Castellan, the son of sweet, childish Hermes, regained control and the scythe fell into my hearth.

My father got control again and made his way towards my hearth, and me. He attempted to grab his scythe, but I made the flames very hot and I frowned disapprovingly at him. I think Percy saw me because he had a look of confusion on his face before he focused once more.

Weaponless, Kronos had a disadvantage. Nevertheless, he can still do much harm.

Hopefully, after this I will ask Percy to be my champion, for he is a great swordsman and it would be useful to control two opposite spheres, fire and water. Plus, he has a good heart.

I turn my attention to the demigods and find out that Luke regained control once again and was going to commit suicide to defeat Kronos, for you can't kill a Titan.

Oh, he's such a brave boy. Risking his life to save Western Civilization. I pity the boy. I hope my brother, Hades, will let him go to Elysium for his sacrifice.

I heard Luke's last wishes and I knew that even if Zeus offered Percy godhood and I know he will, Percy is just so selfless and loyal that he will say no, and for his gift, fulfill Luke's last wishes, to honor his sacrifice to save the world.

As Luke's final gift as he died, I gave him flashbacks of all his good memories. Therefore, he won't feel bad. When people say their life flashes before their eyes, that doesn't happen. What really happens is that when people truly die, I let them see their good memories so they don't think about other bad things.

Rest in peace, Luke, rest in peace.


	11. Aphrodite

**Aphrodite POV **

I waited for Zeus to call me for back-up against Typhon, the storm giant. I am the goddess of love and beauty, so I'm not much of a fighter. I can fight quite well of course; I just don't prefer to fight. My preferred style of fighting is to charmspeak the enemy while others did the heavy work, such as killing the thing.

While I waited, I checked up on Silena Beauregard, my favorite daughter, though Piper Mclean, another daughter, is showing some true potential. Silena's father owned a chocolate shop and I am in love with chocolate and he was quite handsome too, so I gifted him with Silena, a beautiful child. Piper's father, Tristan Mclean, who is now a famous actor, but wasn't one when I met him, was part Cherokee. He and Piper lived at a Cherokee reserve before Tristan became an actor.

Oh, I'm getting sidetracked. I knew that Silena was a spy for Kronos. My poor baby, forced by Luke just to make sure her precious "Charlie" wasn't harmed. "Charlie", whose real name was Charles Beckendorf, was her boyfriend, and a son of my husband, even though I don't really love him, Hephaestus. Sadly, he died on a mission a few days ago to delay the arrival of Kronos's forces. He died of a noble cause. She knows it but she still mourns. She believes it was her fault that he died. She was heartbroken, and still is. Oh love, we do such foolish things because of it. That is why some mortals, especially my followers, believed I was the strongest Olympian, because love conquers all.

Anyways, my daughter was fighting the Lydian Drakon. Oh, how I hope she will be safe. Silena was very brave to impersonate Clarisse, the daughter of Ares. Clarisse was also Silena's best friend. She helped Clarisse get her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, the son of Hermes. She had to impersonate her so that the Ares cabin would follow her lead to help fight in the war.

The drakon spit poison in her face while she was trying to stab it in the eye. I gasped. I knew Silena wouldn't make it. She fell off her chariot and dropped on the ground. In a fit of rage, Clarisse, who had caught up by now, killed the drakon, to avenge her best friend. Clarisse, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and a few others surrounded her. I used my powers to put a shield over them. The shield would make sure no monsters or enemy demigods would touch them.

Hopefully, Zeus doesn't find out. He probably won't because he is in battle with Typhon.

Oh, my baby's last words,"Charlie, see Charlie". Tears streaked down my face and ruined the makeup that took me and hour to do, but I don't care right now, my baby girl is dead. All because of Kronos.

When Zeus calls me, and I know he will, I will fight hard to help me get rid of my grief. My fellow Olympians will be shocked, but I won't care. They don't know how I feel, finding out how my precious baby girl died.

I am proud of Silena, even though she was a spy. She helped the right cause in the end. My baby girl, who is still so young, knows the true meaning of love, and dear fates thank you so much for this, has found true love.

_**Thank you for reviewing, for those of you who did. I really appreciate it. I am on Spring Break, so I can update a lot. i have posted this chapter, and I am posting another soon. I will post another chapter if I get 3 reviews, another chapter when I get 6 reviews, and so on and so forth. I am soooo sorry for not updating that much, but alas, I have school. Thank you again to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed either me, this story, or my other stories. **_

_**Question: What is the name that Percy gave to the Ophiotaurus (sp?)? The first person to get both questions right, gets a chapter dedicated to them. **_

_**Also another question: What is Passover celebrated for? (I know this isn't PJO related, but I just finished Ancient Israelites in school and I wanted to see if anyone knew about this)**_

_****__**The first person to get both questions right, gets a chapter dedicated to them. Good luck! :)**_


	12. Hera

**Hera POV:**

I went down to Earth to help some "heroes" on a quest. It is vital they succeed, or else the world will end. The questers were Perseus Jacskon, the "famous" son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, the "smartest" daughter of Athena, Grover Underwood, the "brave" satyr, and Tyson, the "amazing metal-working" cyclopes son of Poseidon.

They ventured into a room filled with beautiful mosaics on the walls. I appeared to them and offered sandwiches, cookies, and lemonade. They accepted gratefully. They filled their stomachs with food and I saw how much happier they were with a full stomach.

After they had settled down and were eating cookies, I explained why I was here.

Annabeth was being very respectful, but there was a hint of bitterness in her voice, probably because of what I did to her mother, Athena, eons ago. Percy was clueless and was confused about what I was talking about. Grover was very timid, I don't blame him, he is a very shy satyr and being in front of me, the Queen of the Gods, must be terrifying for him. Tyson, naturally, was still stuffing his face with cookies and sandwiches.

They asked a few questions, like what are we supposed to do now (Percy), why should we listen to you and why would you even help us (Annabeth), and do you have more food (Grover and Tyson). I answered them, of course.

Suddenly, I got a vision from Apollo; he only sends them if they regard me or the wellbeing of Olympus. It was a short vision, no longer than 5 seconds. In the vision, I saw Annabeth being rude to me and me cursing her as a punishment. I knew this would happen, for Apollo's visions rarely don't happen. For example, the Trojan War, the fall of Rome, World War 2, the Civil War, etc.

I made sure that I would try my best to help them in their quest but not enough that there is a large guarantee that they will succeed. The help I will give them will make the odds of them succeeding roughly 45/100. Annabeth will surely regret being rude to me…

_**Sorry about the short chapter. It was hard to write a chapter about Hera. **_

_**Remember, my questions are still up! If you don't know them, check chapter 11. Please review!**_

_**And good luck! :)**_


	13. Ares

**_This chapter is dedicated to Guest who answered my two questions first and correctly._**

**Ares POV**

The battle was getting heated. I rode in on my chariot and stabbed Typhon in the eye. Suddenly, Zeus was in my head and he told me to take a short and quick break. He said it was because I have been fighting non-stop for 19 hours and that I needed to regain my strength. I didn't believe him, of course. I could keep going on and on and on, but then I felt an instinct to check on Clarisse La Rue, my daughter. The first daughter I have had in almost a century. I usually only have a daughter if she will play a big role in something important. In this case, she is playing a big role in the outcome in the Second Titanomachy, or the Second titan War, if you please.

She was fighting the Lydian Drakon. The Lydian Drakon is one of the most dangerous drakons in the world. She was fighting with such bloodlust and anger that I was shocked to see how powerful she really was. I was so proud of her. I wondered why she was so angry, when I spotted Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, lying on the street fatally wounded because of the Lydian Drakon. Apparently, the drakon spit poison in her face. Clarisse was best friends with Silena, so I could understand why she was so angry. Even though I don't approve of her having a boyfriend, she seems very happy with her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. I knew immediately that Aphrodite would be mad and _very_ depressed.

I gave Clarisse my blessing, the blessing of Ares. The blessing would make her invincible for however long I wanted. I saw her ride onto the Drakon on a flying chariot and stab it in the eye with the electric spear I gave her. She stabbed it in the eye with so much force that the spear broke in half. No matter, I will give her another one, for that was amazing. It was absolutely breathtaking! I was so proud of her and happy, of course, that I let her keep the blessing for another 5 more hours.

I saw her rush to Silena and I finally saw that she had a soft side. I was as proud as any father can be. She is now officially my favorite child. Why, you may ask, would I have a daughter be my favorite child and not a son? Well, it's because she fights for a good cause, she's strong and brave, she's a good fighter, and most importantly, she cares and has a good heart. That is something my children rarely have.

_**Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing. Most of my reviews were guest reviews so if you are reading this, I encourage you to get an account so people, not just me, can give you credit for questions you answered or reviews. I got 6 reviews so I posted this chapter. Shortly, i will post another chapter, and sadly the last chapter of **__**this story. :( **_

_**The person who answers these 2 questions first and correctly, will get the epilogue dedicated to them and if you have an account a follow and favorite of you, as an author, and some of your stories, if you have any.**_

_**Question 1: According to Buddhist religion, who was the Buddha?**_

_**Question 2: In the Mrak of Athena, what city was the Athena Parthenos and Nico located in?**_

_**If you have any suggestions or requests for me to make a story, i would appreciate having you PM me, or if you are a guest, review, thoughI won't be able to give you credit. Also, check out my other stories, My New Life, and Bonding. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting and following me and/or my story (s)**_


	14. Hades

**Hades POV**

I watched the black onyx looking glass to show me an image of my daughter, Bianca DiAngelo. Her and her brother, Nico, had just been released from the Lotus Hotel and casino in Las Vegas by one of my furies, Alecto, who I told to take them out. Alecto, in the disguise of a mortal lawyer, took them to Westover Military School. Recently, the hunters of Artemis, who at the time was there at Westover, when Percy Jackson, the stubborn son of my brother Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Thalia Grace, daughter of my stupid brother Zeus, had came to get Bianca and Nico to take them to Camp Half-Blood, had recruited my daughter Bianca. She accepted and now she is on a quest with Grover Underwood, satyr, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and Zoë Nightsahde to save Artemis, who had been captured by Atlas.

They were at the Junkyard of the Gods. Percy had just finished talking to Aphrodite and Ares when they ventured into the junkyard. Bianca picked up a Mythomagic figurine, for Nico loved Mythomagic, and it was a figurine of me. One of the only figurines he didn't have.

They had walked out of the junkyard when an earlier version of Talos, the giant metal guardian, awoke. He was a guardian of the junkyard and he would kill anything if something had been taken from the junkyard.

They all split up and Percy and Bianca were hiding behind a huge metal scrap heap. They started talking about how to kill it when Bianca said that she would go inside the giant and shut it off. Percy instantly refused, for she would die. I hoped for once Bianca would listen to the son of Poseidon, but she was stubborn and told Percy to give the figurine to Nico afterwards.

I knew she would die so I ran out of the throne room and towards the Judgment Pavilion. It took a while for me to get there for the spirits of the dead refused to move for me. When I finally arrived there, she was almost at the entrance to the Judgment Pavilion. I tapped her shoulder, suddenly feeling nervous to talk to her. She turned and when she realized who I was, she bowed. I pulled her out of the line. I then explained to her everything. Her heritage, why she was in the Lotus Hotel, where her mother was, and I finally asked her. I asked her if she would want to live in the palace with me or with her mother in Elysium. I knew that she would probably pick to live with her mother, but sometimes I get so lonely in the palace when Persephone is in the Aboveworld.

She chose to live with her mother, and I understood. I told her she was welcome anytime to visit me and maybe Persephone would be more lenient, for Bianca was already dead.

I walked Bianca to her mother's house. It looks just like the house she wanted to buy for her, Bianca, and Nico to live in if she hadn't died. Before I left, I kissed Bianca's cheek and reminded her that she was always welcome in the palace. She surprised me by hugging me. She told me that she loved me and would miss me.

When I got to the palace, Persephone was waiting for me, probably to lash out at me for talking to Bianca, but when she saw how depressed I looked, her features immediately softened and she ran to me and gave me a hug. We walked to our room where I broke down crying. She comforted me, but I knew there would always be whole in my heart, where Bianca belongs.

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me. Sadly, this is the last chapter. :( **_

_**Shortly after this, I will be posting the epilogue. I want to thank a few authors who helped encourage me to finish this story: llux, lilmonkey13, mae2551, ShimmeringDaisyFace, and Lexie Daughter of Athena. **_

_**Now a few shoutouts. I recommend for you to read the stories of the above authors. I also ask of you to read some of the stories by my best friend Awesomeali5291.**_

_**Thank you allagain so much! Have some virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)!**_


	15. Epilogue

**_This epilogue is dedicated to _puzzlingnerd57 _who answered my two questions first and correctly._**

**Epilogue**

_Now you see how the gods are not heartless._

_They have hearts, they are just afraid to show them._

_Ares is scared it will ruin his reputation._

_Hades is worried people might not be as scared of death._

_Zeus thinks others will tease him._

_Artemis fears that others will take advantage of her._

_The gods are not cruel, yet they are not kind._

_They have hearts, yet they don't show them._

_They have feelings._

_They experience pain._

_Most importantly, they have thoughts._

_The Thoughts of the Gods._

**_Thank you all for supporting me. Without you, I would have given up. this story has come a long way. From me writing chapters that are only 100-200 words long to chapters that are 300-500 words long. Thank you all again, for everything._**

**_I still take suggestions of new stories through PMs or reviews if you are a guest._**

**_Fun Fact: My name is Aimee. (You deserve to know after all of the support)_**


End file.
